Need You Now
by youdeservebetter
Summary: What if Zig had gotten Maya to record his video? This is a different path that should've happened in Need You Now Part 1. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this one to the zori shippers ;) [I'm kidding, this is anti-zori. Don't get your panties in a twist.]**

* * *

_Fuck! _Zig internally yelled to himself as he missed yet another landing. At this rate, he'd never have the video up on time to win the competition. He started walking towards Tori to replay the footage to see what he did wrong when she started briskly walking away, handing the video camera to him.

"Yay! That was great! You're the best. Have to go now, bye!" she said barely looking back at him.

"Wait! One more! My landing was off," he replied slowly removing his helmet. He only had the helmet on for about half an hour but his hair was such a mess.

She stopped in her path and turned to face him. "Power squad starts in ten minutes," she said frowning at him.

"Yeah but the video deadline is tonight."

"I'll come back later!"

"It'll be dark!"

She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. This is my first practice, Zig. I can't be late," she retorted feeling bad about having to leave.

"Alright," he replied rather disappointed. How was he gonna get that video out now? As we watched Tori walk inside the school building, he felt like he lost the one opportunity he had to finally get some new skating equipment. The equipment he had now was the same one he's had for 7 years. He was overdue for an upgrade.

Feeling defeated he started making the walk back to his locker to pack up his things. Just as he was about to close his locker door, he remembered. _Maya! _He thought, grinning widely to himself. He had seen her earlier in the library. She always had her usual spot in the corner of the library where every week she was reading a new book. This was the perfect opening to get his recording done and spend some bonding time alone with Maya. He didn't understand why but he always looked forward to spending time with her. He opened up Tori's locker and used the mirror hanging in there to fix his hair. He never gave Tori his locker combination but she always gave her most personal details to him, whether he asked or not. Quickly fixing his hair, he closed her locker door.

He briskly began walking to the library. The sun would be setting soon and it'd be too dark to record the video after. Stepping into the library, he searched around for the familiar set of blonde waves. There she was, sitting there as if nothing else in the world existed except her and her book. She must have been in a complicated part in her book because she had that furrowed brow look she got when she was concentrating hard. He took a seat across her and waited til her expression eased. _Did she really not notice me taking the seat across her? _he thought, amused that she hadn't even flinched as he settled down. For what seemed like forever, her face finally relaxed.

"Complicated book?" Zig said shooting her a devilish smirk.

Maya slowly looked up from her book, startled to see Zig sitting across her. He never came in the library, let alone at these hours of the day. "What are you doing here? Don't you have your video to record?"

He was surprised Maya remembered that little detail, considering he didn't even really talk to her about it. "Actually…about that…long story short, I need you to record it for me?" he asked hesitantly. Maya crossed her arms across her chest and wore a devilish smirk. "Look, I'd love to beg on my hands and knees for you to say yes but the sun will be setting soon and I don't have any footage good enough to submit. So can you help me out or what?" he asked softly. He didn't want to force her away from her book but he was desperate.

Maya uncrossed her arms and started packing her things. "Fine but you owe me, Zigmund!" she said pointing a menacing finger at him.

Zig smiled widely at her. Only she could ever call him 'Zigmund' and get away with it. "On my honor," he said half-bowing to her before leading her to the skate corner. He handed her the video camera opening it for her. "The buttons are pretty self-explanatory, I think," he said strapping on his helmet. He'd have to deal with Maya seeing his helmet hair after. He was just hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself so much in front of her. He really needed to nail it soon.

Taking a deep breath, Zig slid off the ramp on his skateboard. Back and forth he went with no hesitation. Now came the moment of truth: _the landing_. He slid into the air, landing on his feet, catching the board in his hand. He was taken aback from his first try. He spent about twenty minutes with Tori trying to do this but it took him seconds with Maya. He was rather disappointed because he wanted her to stick around.

"Wow that was actually really good!" Maya said beaming at him.

He jokingly wiped the dust off his shoulders. "Well I'm no Tony Hawk," he said rolling his eyes. "Let's see how the footage came out," he said walking to her side to play the video. _Mmm she smells so good _he thought as he leaned down a bit closer to see the video. He has never been this close to her before. It was the first time he actually got to get a scent of her vanilla and lavender smell that was radiating from her hair. She didn't seem like the type of girl to wear perfume or use special scented shampoo. He was pleasantly surprised.

Just as he thought, the video was perfect, or it was as good as it was gonna get. "Looks like you got the footage you need," Maya said handing back the camera to him.

"Yeah…I guess you're my good luck charm," he replied nervously. "Uh, actually," he said scratching the back of his neck. "If it's not a bother…" he began saying, avoiding eye contact with her, "or you're not too busy…or bored, can you," he finally made eye contact with her, "record some more footage? Just so I have a variety of videos to pick out from?"

Maya blushed at him saying he was her good luck charm. He never failed in creating butterflies in her stomach. She noticed him suddenly becoming nervous. Her heart dropped thinking this was the dream she had so often played in her head, finally playing out now. But then he mentioned something about wanting more video footage. She didn't mind recording him. She was enjoying herself watching Zig doing something he sincerely enjoyed. It was cute. _Don't go there, Maya. He's Tori's boyfriend. Tori, your best friend! _she had to remind herself. "Yeah, sure," she said smiling, taking the camera from his hands.

After about another twenty minutes of recording, she noticed the camera blinking. The video footage had filled up the camera's memory. _Dammit _she thought. She didn't get to spend enough time with just Zig. "Uh, Zig," she began saying before he quickly lost balance of his board almost landing on her. Luckily he pushed his board in the opposite direction so he merely bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry. Are you ok?" he said untangling himself from her. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

Maya's skin began radiating as he accidentally bumped into her. It was like an unintentional hug almost. "Don't worry, I'm ok," she said straightening out her clothes. "Just the camera memory, it's full."

"I was afraid of that," he sighed taking off his helmet and looking through the camera's album. "I guess that's what I get for buying the cheapest camera I could find." He didn't even think twice about Maya seeing his helmet hair because he felt so flustered from bumping into her previously.

But Maya took note of his messy hair. He always had shaggy hair but it was straight and neat. But right now, his hair was filled with cowlicks and shifted bangs. It actually suited him somewhat, like he could belong to some hardcore garage band with that hairdo if he wanted. "I wouldn't worry. You have a lot of good footage you could use. Or at least…" she said avoiding eye contact with him "I think so." Her cheeks were now a bright red. She subtly started covering her face with her sleeves to hide the blush.

"Oh yeah?" he said noticing her covering her face. He loved it when her face turned that shade of red. It was innocent, sweet, and sincere. "Well I wouldn't have any of it without you. Thanks."

"No problem," she replied smiling back at him. The cold breeze helped with the blush in her cheeks. They were both looking into each other's eyes. It looked like Zig was about to say something when they were both startled.

"Maya! Come on, we're leaving!" Katie yelled hopping into Marisol's car.

Maya turned back to face Zig. "I guess that's my cue," she said picking up her backpack. "Today was fun," she said showing him her perfect set of pearly whites. She started walking away, not completely turning her back to him. "Don't forget you owe me!" she said practically yelling as she headed closer to Marisol's car.

Zig didn't get a chance to say anything to her. He felt something stirring inside him and it left him both confused and wanting more. _Wanting more of what? _he questioned himself.

"What do you owe her?" Tori said rather bitterly. "I see you got someone else to record your video for you. It's not _that _dark now; I could've recorded the video for you now!"

He didn't even realize he had his eyes glued on Maya as she was leaving because he didn't even notice Tori walking up to him. She was only inches away from where Maya left. "Oh, nothing," he said quickly focusing his attention to her. "I was desperate! I needed this video by tonight," he remarked rather annoyed at Tori. She was usually grumpy when it came to him being around other girls but she was extra grumpy after practice. "It's getting dark now, we better head home," he said picking up his skateboard.

"Oh em to the gee! Let me tell you all about my practice today!" she said linking arms with a somewhat reluctant Zig. "So Marisol was totally…"she began rambling before Zig tuned her out. He couldn't focus on anything except how he was feeling right now. Why was he feeling like this and more importantly why was it that a certain blonde cello player seemed to bring those feelings out of him? _Why can't I stop thinking about this? Why do I still smell her scent even though she's gone? _His brain rattled with questions and anyone with two eyes would've noticed his clear distraught. Not Tori, though. He was lucky she was oblivious to him.


End file.
